Impondérable
by Meish Kaos
Summary: OOTP, UA. Suite à l'incident de la Pensine, Sirius remet en question la façon dont les Maraudeurs ont traité Severus Snape. Lorsque entrent en scène le Voile et une bouteille de vin, peut-être trouvera-t-il le dénouement adéquat à cette histoire ?


**Titre : **Impondérable  
**Auteur :** Meish Kaos  
**Rating : **R, ou M si vous préférez  
**Genre : **Euuuuuuh... Sirius et Severus sont dans un bateau, ils ont bien du mal à s'entendre, mais l'alcool aide ?  
**Pairing :** *pointe la phrase d'au-dessus*  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas encore JKR, prévenez-moi si je deviens riche !  
**Commentaires :** Pour Archea, qui est une personne très spéciale et qui a bien assez attendu cette histoire. En souhaitant qu'elle te plaise, malgré ma tendance déplorable aux titres pourris ^^

**Impondérable**

**Effleurer le doute **

Il est seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Les ombres, volutes arachnéennes, dessinent au plafonnier des motifs complexes.

Motifs de culpabilité…

… Motifs de colère.

Motifs longtemps réprimés afin de laisser préséance à plus important que soi. La guerre... Son filleul, qui a vécu dans un placard pendant onze longues années.

_Son filleul, qui lui reproche des actes posés il y a plus de vingt ans. _

Sirius ne peut balayer ses questions d'un revers de la main. Les mots d'Harry ont touché une fibre en lui dont il ignorait l'existence.

C'est là, dans cette chambre obscure, que naît le premier doute.

**Dialogue Intérieur **

_Va les aider. _

Non.

_Tu sais que le fils de Lily est en danger. Va les aider. _

Non.

_Ça fait partie de ton serment à Dumbledore ! _

Mon serment m'interdit de me mettre en danger inutilement. J'ai envoyé l'Ordre à son aide.

_Tu as aussi envoyé Black à ses trousses._

Severus refuse de laisser ses pensées le mener plus avant dans cette argumentation spécieuse. Que lui importe Black et les risques qu'il prend !

Mais la petite voix insiste. Bien sûr que cela lui importe. Il ne serait pas si nerveux dans le cas contraire.

Tendu, il attend impatiemment, sans un mot.

**Perdu dans la brume**

Le sort le frappe de plein fouet. De loin, il entend le hurlement d'Harry, la voix brisée de Remus.

_Mort ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je suis stupéfixé ! Eh, faites le tour de l'arche, vous verrez ! _

Réduit à l'impuissance, il voit tout à travers le voile, comme s'il était seul dans la brume. L'angoisse l'embrasse, son cœur accélère comme sous les attouchements d'un amant attentionné. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de ceux qui tombent. Ils sont assiégés.

_Mort… _

Un pincement de regret l'étreint lorsqu'il réalise qu'ils annonceront son décès à Snape avant qu'ils ne règlent leur différent.

**La première leçon**

_Tu l'as appris il y a longtemps : ne jamais, jamais faire confiance à un Maraudeur. _

Severus demeure stoïque lorsque Maugrey lui apprend le nom de celui qui est tombé au combat.

_Peu importe le temps qui passe – le Maraudeur est le représentant d'une espèce traitre, qui n'hésitera pas à te poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion. _

Sa placidité apparente lui attire un regard noir – il s'en moque. Leur avis ne lui importe plus depuis longtemps.

_Si tu ne le lui avais pas dit, il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. _

Cette pensée perverse, seule, sait le poignarder au cœur.

**Faire déborder le vase**

- Vous avez annoncé ma mort _à tout le monde_ ?

Il est dangereusement calme. Albus a la grâce de paraître embarrassé.

- Mon petit... nous ne pouvions pas savoir... les aurors nous avaient dit...

Sirius lève la main -- son professeur se tait.

- Vous dépassez les bornes, Dumbledore.

Sa voix est basse et furieuse. Un bref instant, l'éclat de colère sur son visage révèle l'aura dangereuse, impulsive, que dissimule son visage charmant.

Albus se fige.

- Je leur dirai... commence-t-il.

Sirius lève la main à nouveau.

_Silence. _

- Je. M'en. _Occupe_.

Le directeur hoche la tête, contrit.

**Frontière éphémère**

Les reflets d'ambre l'hypnotisent.

Esseulé, il lève son verre, laisse le feu se mirer dans l'alcool avant de le laisser, d'une gorgée, embraser ses entrailles. Sa vue se trouble – _l'ivresse, rien d'autre_.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer Sirius, c'est à l'ivresse encore qu'il attribue la vision, le tremblement qui s'empare de son âme.

- Tu es pathétique, Snape.

- Tu es mort, Black.

Il éclate de rire. L'espace d'un instant, Severus se demande comment le rire d'un fantôme peut être si irritant.

- Ça te plairait trop ! Mais je suis vivant, crétin. Dommage, hein ?

- Prouve-le.

**Effluve de cannelle **

_Prouve-le. _

L'idée elle-même est ridicule – en dépit de cela, Sirius n'hésite pas une seconde.

Il s'approche, empoigne Severus. L'espace d'un instant, il craint qu'il ne lui souffle une haleine viciée au visage – mais l'odeur qui monte à ses narines est celle, enivrante, des épices et du feu de bois.

Il lève le poing.

Dans le regard de Severus, un abîme insondable de confusion.

_Pourquoi lui avez-vous fait ça ?_ murmure la voix d'Harry en sa mémoire.

Il hésite, abaisse la main – celle de Severus s'élève, mais non pour frapper.

- Prouve-le, ordonne-t-il à nouveau, ses doigts pressants sur sa nuque.

**Jouer le jeu **

En levant le bras, Severus ne s'attendait à rien – mais la nuque ferme sous ses doigts ne faisait pas partie des options envisageables.

Il s'agrippe, oublie d'attribuer son déséquilibre à l'ivresse. L'illusion est parfaite, trop réaliste. Pourquoi ce sale cabot ne le repousse-t-il pas ?

Son regard se vrille au sien. Confusion, perplexité maladroite – avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, Sirius abaisse la tête, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Hmmm… _

… _c'est l'alcool… rien d'autre. _

Il ferme les yeux, reprend la maîtrise du baiser.

L'odeur de Sirius, herbes sèches et sel de mer, l'enivre plus sûrement que le scotch.

**Breuvage amer **

Vision trouble. Sensations perturbantes de douceur diffuse. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, les draps blancs l'aveuglent.

- Dégage d'ici, Black.

Sa bouche pâteuse. Ce dos nu qui ne le regarde pas.

Sirius, sans y penser, tend la main vers la nuque tentatrice, vulnérable.

Mais Severus se détourne sèchement. La ligne tendue de ses épaules est plus explicite que ses mâchoires serrées, que le regard noir qu'il lui sert en guise de petit-déjeuner.

_Dégoût, colère et tranches d'orage sur plateau d'argent. _

Ses yeux s'abaissent sur sa nudité découverte.

- _Dégage_, siffle à nouveau Severus.

Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

**Soleil fondu **

_Ne jamais faire confiance à un Maraudeur. _

Severus évite comme la peste le regard gris qui trouble son éveil.

_Tu l'as appris il y a longtemps – pourquoi l'avoir oublié ?_ _Aucune confiance n'est possible. _

Les réunions de l'Ordre, autrefois parsemées de piques et d'esquives, sont désormais plus mornes que Poudlard en juillet. Et jamais il n'a passé si peu de temps au 12, Place Grimmauld.

_Le Maraudeur est le représentant d'une traître espèce… _

Severus évite son regard – mais le rire d'or liquide qui chevauche sa colonne vertébrale, qui se niche entre ses reins n'est pas, lui, si facile à éviter.

**In Vino Veritas**

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte, elle est fermée… il fallait s'y attendre.

Sirius ne laisse pas un tel détail l'arrêter.

Il l'enfonce.

Les yeux noirs de Severus l'accueillent d'un éclair ténébreux – l'espace d'une seconde, il se sent sur le point de rebrousser chemin. Puis, avec nonchalance, il lève la bouteille, l'agite sous son nez.

- Nous devons parler.

- Nous devons parler du coût de cette porte ! réplique Severus. Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'idée de _frapper d'abord_ ?

- Tu n'aurais pas ouvert.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Demi-sourire. Silence.

- Où sont tes coupes ? Nous devons parler.

**Mensonge**

Le reflet lumineux tache de bordeaux sa main gauche.

- Tu bois ou tu t'immobilise pour l'éternité ? lui demande Sirius, dont la coupe est déjà à moitié vide.

- Si l'acte peut te faire disparaître, je n'ai rien contre l'idée, réplique-t-il.

Il s'empare tout de même du vin, y trempe les lèvres – la saveur boisée, âcre, laisse une amertume certaine couler dans sa gorge.

- Rien à dire ?

Severus croise les bras. Regard morgue. Sourire suffisant. L'attitude qui lui sera insupportable.

- Rien du tout.

Sirius se contente d'hausser un sourcil.

- Bien. À moi, dans ce cas.

**Une ombre en cage **

Ce qu'il dit n'a aucune importance, réalise-t-il. L'obscurité qui joue sur les monts et vaux du visage de Severus demeure – froncement de sourcils, lèvres plissées, mine revêche.

- M'écoutes-tu ? demande-t-il finalement.

- Pas du tout, vient la réponse désinvolte.

Lentement, Sirius dépose sa coupe vide, se lève. Ses jointures blanchies démentent la neutralité de son attitude corporelle.

- Les mots ne veulent rien dire, pour toi.

Calme, la voix. Dangereusement calme.

Severus sourit.

- Pas les tiens.

- Et les actes ?

Un pas, puis deux, et sa bouche moite qui s'écrase contre la sienne, qui refuse la défaite.

**Parfum d'interdit **

Corps à corps – le vin n'est pas l'unique responsable de l'échauffement de leurs sangs. La colère rougit leurs joues, et leurs mains qui s'empoignent ont des gestes un peu trop brusques pour simuler l'innocence.

_La lutte est inégale. _

Ses dents mordent la mâchoire dure qui lui fait face, ses ongles déchirent sa chemise noire. L'un d'entre eux grogne sourdement – mais lequel ?

Le bras de Sirius coince son poignet contre le mur rêche – sa jambe s'enroule autour des siennes. Quand le combat est-il devenu étreinte ?

Léger, presque aérien, son parfum d'herbes et de sel marin lui tourne la tête.

**L'ile du naufrage **

_Sa bouche est un appel à la luxure la plus noire. _

Il cède enfin, ses reins cambrés vers l'avant. Il mord et se débat, mais il ne serait pas Severus s'il se laissait totalement aller.

_C'est parfait ainsi. _

Sirius le relâche. Nul besoin de lui retenir les mains, à présent – tous deux savent exactement où doit se terminer cette lutte.

Le divan n'est pas assez large pour l'enchevêtrement de membres qui s'égarent. Le feu dans l'âtre fait écho à celui qui les consume.

Ils n'en ont cure. Leurs propres perceptions ne s'étendent pas à l'extérieur de la conscience de l'autre.

**Abandon**

La façon dont Sirius lui cède tout contrôle est stupéfiante. Alangui, il aborde un sourire malicieux, celui-là même qui lui faisait horreur lors de leurs années adolescentes.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, cela lui importe peu.

S'étendre sur lui est presque naturel – sans le vin pour accélérer les choses, il prend plaisir à marquer de ses mains, de ses dents, chaque parcelle de ce corps étendu, volontairement soumis.

Plaisir partagé – les gémissements de Sirius sont équivoques. Et si sa peau, demain, est constellée de contusions, Severus sourit en songeant, _une fois n'est pas coutume_, qu'il méritera son patronyme.

**Le dernier cri **

Le premier gémissement, c'est lui qui le laisse échapper – une morsure un peu trop profonde suffit à faire résonner sa voix.

Le second, encore le sien – ce sont les mains de Severus sur son sexe, cette fois, qui tirent les sons hors de sa gorge.

Le troisième, surpris, n'émane pas de lui – il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce coup de griffe.

L'écho renvoie aux murs leurs souffles oppressés. Sifflements rauques, grondements sourds – les définitions de _passion_ s'accordent, pour eux, en genre et en nombre.

Lorsque retentit le cri final, nul ne pourrait dire lequel, le dernier, se trouve repus.

**Traces de poudre **

Le puits de lumière laisse filtrer, doucement, quelques rayons éthérés.

La progression est lente – bien réelle, toutefois. Ils éclairent la poussière, qui virevolte dans l'air… les grimoires, dont le cuir craque discrètement, comme s'il s'étirait sous la caresse du soleil. Ils éclairent le sol de pierre glacial, sur lequel a été jeté un tapis à la couleur passée, qui autrefois avait probablement été vert.

Puis ils éclairent les deux hommes, étendus l'un sur l'autre dans le divan. Et si la vision pourrait sembler étonnante, un simple élément l'est davantage.

Le visage de Severus, détendu, donne l'impression d'un homme sans souci.

**Paradoxe **

- Tu es _ridicule_, Black. Que cherches-tu à faire ? Te mettre en danger pour que ton satané filleul vienne _encore_ à ta rescousse ?

- Je croyais que demeurer ici, inactif, faisait de moi un lâche ? Tu devrais être content de me voir être utile, pour une fois !

Regards noirs survolant la table de réunion.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge, sans succès.

- Tes tentatives de te rendre utile ne sont pas les bienvenues !

Albus, seul, conserve son calme. Et lorsqu'on lui en demande la raison, il se contente de pratiquer un sourire de sphinx, sans répondre.

**Ce reflet dans le miroir **

- Tu es un idiot, grogne Severus à l'intention de son amant.

Lequel se contente de lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Le sourire malicieux, triomphant, l'irrite plus que jamais.

- Bien sûr que non. Je m'inquiète pour tous les imbéciles qui devront partir à ta recherche lorsque tu seras une fois de plus parvenu à t'enfoncer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Les doigts de Sirius errent distraitement sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

- Franchement, je nous aime bien, déclare-t-il tout de go.

- La ferme, Black.

Et la nuance d'affection, bien présente, élargit encore le sourire.

**Fin. **


End file.
